The Dark Ancestry
by MyaLoveli
Summary: Izzy Dereaux is a notorious Heroine whose sole destiny was to save the world. One that she failed.  Katniss Everdeen is a fighter whose life is about to forever change.  What happens when they need each other to make everything right if it can...
1. Consequences

I opened my eyes and take a deep breath, one that seems to be the hardest one i'll ever take. I breath heavly as I look at the sparks around me. Obviously, there was a fire around me, but whatever was left of it was dying. I slowly sit up, resting on my sore arms, looking for my friends. I see a figure right next to me with midnight blue hair and white highlights. I crawled over and turned Zuki face up. I shook her frantically.

"_**Zuki**_! Zuki!"

She didn't move an inch.

"Gotdamnit! Wake the hell up!"

I put two finger to her neck. A pulse. A pulse! She's ok, or at least alive. I look to the side and I see _**Andi**_ is already awake, hugging her legs. Her blond hair with black lowlights whipped in the air, just like the small flames. They seem to bring her some memories. Some that she never spoke of, yet then again, she never spoke of her past. She's just a kid who grew up on the highway with a motorcycle gang. _Noah_ came over and put a hand on my shoulder.

"She's going to be ok, right?"

I gave a slight nodd, one that couldn't garentee the person is saying yes or now. "She won't be if we stay."

Noah nodded. We both picked Zuki up and walked over to Andi's side. She stodd up and smoothed out her leather skinny jeans and covered up her eyes with Candler's radiators. We began to walk away and in about fifteen minutes, we were in greenery. We stopped when we saw a gold painted road that had a sign reading

"Welcome to Panem, where paradise is garunteed!"

We looked at each other for a momment. Noah took off the top part of her gold colored jumpsuit and tied the arms around her waist. He hide her tiara under an orange baseball cap turn backside front, letting her bangs hang. Zuki woke up somewhere inbetween the walk.

"What the hell is a Panem, _Izzy_?" Noah asked. I shrugged, along with Zuki. Andi took off her glasses and looked around, curious.

"I'm not sure, but look over there."

We looked in the direction she pointed and stared at a sight we couldn't believe. What we saw was a rundown strip of hugh casinoes and buildings, full of palm trees and an Effel Tower.

"Isn't that what Sin City looks like?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yes, and I think that's it."

"Whoa whoa whoa, there Andiconda," Noah said. She walked up to her and looked her in the eyes.

"That's impossible. Las Vegas is Exciting and jumpy."

"Not cold and junky." i noted back. Zuki nodded. "I don't believe it's possible for Vegas to look like that."

Andi sighed and put her head in her hand. "Ok then, you guys explain it."

I was about to until we heard a swooshing sound. At first, we looked at each other for a momment of to, but when we heard it again, we ran to the bushes and looked through them.

What we saw was a shinning new city. No flying cars, but the floated on air. the elevators curved in ways that no one would think possible, and the people we oddly colored. I snapped out of the trance whe I felt someone push me. I looked over to see an angry Andi.

"Whay the hell?" I said, pushing her pack. She pointed her finger in my face.

"You lost the battle, the Ice nation won and now look. They've colored everone!"

I pushed her away from me. "Hey, respect your elders!"

She gave a mocking curtsey. "Well, I am sooo sorry, old lady, I didn't mean to break your hip." And she pushed me to the ground. I quickly picked her in the stomach and got up. We through blows at one another until the other two pulled us away from another.

"Both of you stop it! Your not helping at all."

We gave each othr dirty looks, but other than that, we pay each other no attention. Noah pulled out her _**KIA pad**_ and checked the date. Her eyes got really big.

"Guys, the date is _June 21, 2150_. We went more than one-hunder and fifty years into the future."

They all looked at me. I bit my lip, not sure what to do not, but then it clicked.

"Don't worry. Chandler and I prepared for this."

I took out my KIA pad and began to find the map of the country.

"Guys, Irina took over the whole world. Panem is the only country, besides five others."

They sighed and walked over. Andi put her hands on her hips. "Ok, so what plan did did you and my dumb brother come up with?"

"I have to find my surviving gene, or my living family."

I searched in the name Dereaux and in less than ten seconds, directions came up for a place in a district called by the Number Twelve.

"I have to look for Karnibal Everdeen. That's where my family is."

We began to walk in that direction, but Zuki stopped us short.

"Maybe we should get some supplies first, then head out?"

We looked ar each other, we didn't want to attract any attention. We weren't sure what the future hold for our destinies, but she was right, we would need supplies.

"Fine, but only an hour. Whatever we don't have, we don't have." I say, and we head in to the last shing city we will ever see for a long time.


	2. Clean Masscre

We all watch from the tree stump as Andi kicks the last person over the cliff onto lower ground.

"They're going to be ok, right?" I ask her. She stares down at the colorful bodies, then at me.

"A few broken bones. Maybe some perminate brain damage. Simple stuff like that."

She covered up her combat books with the gold dress she took from one of the four women we attacked. They didn't have anything useful, except for their clothes in a trunk and a lot of make up. Zuki made face paint masks around our eyes with elaborate designs, deffinately making us look of high class. they skin dye she found lasted for about three years without fading, so she left it alone.

We were to stay as far away from our tribe colors as much as possible, Andi in gold, Noah in tangerine, Zuki in neon green and me in the ugliest color known to man; white. They did this on purpose, not because my tribe banned to color white since it is the main color of the Ice tribe, but because I never really liked white, or anything with the color. Maybe it's just too boring.

Noah put my hair in an empire braid, and put the remaining in a bun, covered in a thick see through pink vail. We all declined the glitter, except Zuki, but we all took the color contacts. Our eyes even made us obvious. I walked over to the side of the hovering chariot and pulled out a book entitled _Most Popular Names of 2149_. I opened the book to see many names highlighted.

"Looks like one of them was expecting."

Noah looked over the cliff and studied the women.

"None of them have a bump."

I shrugged. "Maybe one is a _**Gemini**_."

"Or trying to have kids." Zuki says. I quickly drop the subject, just wanting to get on with this.

"Ok, just in case anyone asks, Andi your name is Diana, Zuki, you'rr Amara, Noah, you're Callan, and I will be Clarissia."

They nodd in agreement. Zuki, Noah, and I head into the carriage part of the carriage while we wait for Andi. She comes back in less than two minutes later. Off to this Capitol fo there."

I look out the window to the cliff the people are stranded on. " Do you really think we should have stranded them?"

She shrugged. "Doesn't seem like their doing anything with life. Might as well take it, pluse, were're doing it for the good of everyone." She states and we head off.


	3. Miche Mellark

Oh, I disclaim any charaacters that our not mine. I forgot to do that! ;)

That means the characters that our mine and rightfully mine are:

Izzy

Noah

Andi

and Zuki

please leave reviews! I like them!

Once we made it to the downtown area, we all spit up and went to search for separate things. Noah looked for weapons, Zuki looked for clothes, and Andi lookd for transportation and money. My job was food. I walked into the first shop I saw. It was called Panes Calidi. I walked in to see a lot of people inside, drinking herb teas and fancy breads. Everyone was an unatural color, so when I walked in, they gave me funny lookes. I keep the part of my veil covering my mouth in its place, not wanting it to move an inch.

I walked up to the counter to see only one employee working. Thankfully, he looked normal. He had spikey, blond hair and deep blue eyes, he was tall and slender, muscular only when he flexed to pick up the flower. He stopped in his tracks when he looked at me and smiled. He put down the flower and walked to the counter.

"Hi, i'm Miche Mellark. Can I help you?"

I tried to remember what Andi taught me about false romancing. I gave a light laugh and smiled.

"Yes, you can. I was wanting to buy some bread, but, being foreign and all, i'm not sure what to buy."

"Ah," he said. He cut off a piece of bread and but it on a toothpice, drowned it in fondu and handed it to me.

"Sourdough with cheese. It's a common favorite here."

I nodded and he put it in a page along with several different cheeses. He also put in naan, flat breads, crackers, and various meats on ice. He said the ices can go for days without melting. He handed me the bag and I handed him a random ammount of cash.

"Keep the change," I answered when he looked at me curiously.

"My mom's a rich woman."

"Women can have wealthy jobs where you're from?"

I nodded. He handed me a news paper. "Comes with every order." He frown at the headline, then handed it to me. I read the headlining story:

Happy 74th Hunger Games!

The day that everyone as been waiting for is just a few days away! The Hunger Games has been apart of our lives for now seventy-four years! The Hunger Games is the wonderful gladiator game we all know and love where the children of our favorite districts come together in an area and battle to the death. Fans are intrigued by the gorry images and the tentions between the players...

I have to stop reading as soon as my gag reflexes started working. Miche looked came from behind the desk and patted me on the back.

"I know, I know, its disguisting. They treat us like dirt."

"What the-" Miche put his hand over his mouth. He looked around to see every one staring at me with dirty looks.

"Let's talk about this behind closed doors." he said, and lead me into a closet.


	4. Soul Train

PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS! I WANT TO HEAR FROM YOU!

Miche took his hand of my mouth after I was done licking it for about ten seconds. He looked around the refrigorator to see the wierdest meats I have ever seen.

"Cow goat? Pig fish?"

He gave me a long look. "Yeah. All animals were combined with another about a hundred years ago, besides a few animals."

They mutated all the animals together? The thought of Victoria and what she would have thought of this made my eye twitch in terror. What she could do was beyond understanding, and I was more powerful than her. I came across only one type of meat that was familiar and sighed in relief.

"ah, catfish, disgusting, but normal."

He shook his head. "That's not the old rumored catfish the Ancient African Americans used to fry-"

"Don't finish that sentence please." I begged. He nodded and respected my wish. As I rubbed my head, I cam to realize something he said earlier.

Did you say your name was Miche Mellark?"

He smiled and flapped his hands up and down. "All in the flesh."

I smiled at him. I walked over and looked him straight in the eyes. "Then you know Katniss Everdeen, yes?"

He nodded, a little more cautsious. I look both of his hand and sqeezed them. He simpered at me, still a little confused. I smiled at him.

"My brother, Peeta is in the same class as her. She lives in my old District, but i moved here so I can help my brothers not get reeped for the Games."

I started to say something when we heard someone out side. We listened closely.

"Look, I just saw a lady. She looked very rich and wealthy, like someone from around here, ut she started gaging when she heard about the Hunger Games!"

"Unbelievable! Everyone loves the Hunger Games! Which way did they go?"

Miche and I looked at each other. He made a silent warning to me, don't make any noise whatso ever. I nodded slightly and he creeped towards the back. He placed his hand on a scanner you only see in movies and the wall led to a dark room. I walked in once he pointed to it when all of a sudden, the door opened. A fat, orange and green man that looked like a dragon pointed to us and yelled in their language. Miche broke the scfanner, hopped in the room, and shut the door locked. He turned the lights.

We were in a small, but cozy room filled with different color buttons and steal walls. It created a terrible sound when the gaurds were clashing ther weapons aging the wall, which rubbed agant the steal and hurt my head.

"Where are we going?" I asked him. He didn't even turn to me nor say a word.

"We can't leave withouts my girls."

Jest at that momment, the craziest thing happened, Zuki, Noah, and Andi fell in from the other side, and the door was shut right behind them. Once they came back to full conscience, they were just as suprised as I was. Miche slightly turned his head towards us.

"Your 'girls', I suposse?"

We didn't say a word. HTey were mostly looking at me to say something, since I was in here with him I suppose, but my lips were sealed also. He snickered and shook his head.

"Fate, I tell you. Makes everything screwed up, huh?"

Just then the boat joltedforward and we were off at a quick speed. I saw the shining city pass us in less than three minutes. We sat there and ate the food I bought at the bakery. Ham and cheese sandwitches. yum.

He set the machine to auto pilot and turned his chair towards us.

"Well, I guess I am appart of your adventure now, i'm going to have to learn your names."

They went around and introduced their names. All of them, especially Andi, found favor in him, but Zuki seemed to catch his eyes the most. Wonder if it was her hair. hm...

"Well, it's nice to meet you all."

"So, where are we heading?"

He bit his lip at me and smiled. "You said you needed to get to Diistrict 12, might as well go there. Plus, i'm a little homesick."

I smiled and raised my glass of water to him,and as did he.

"I think I may keep you around, Miche Mellark."

He smiled, but I could see he was deep in thought.

"Under one condition..."

I looked up at him from my glass.

"Well This should be good." Andi threw in. Miche smiled at her and they locked eyes for a while.

"I'm going to have to know about you all. Everyone wants to know what's outside of Panem, not jus learning about it."

"Well tell you in due time, my friend." Noahanswered. He smiled at us.

"Ok, then. Where to first?"

"The home of the Everdeen family. They're who we need for now. Then, I want to meet your family."

Andi whispered something to herself like, So the can meet your future baby's mama, but she denied it.

And now, off we go to meet my future.


End file.
